The Shenanigang 2/Shoot to the Observatory in Space
For the extended version with less errors and more content, visit here. Peeter gets stuck in Peach's backyard cannon and ends up getting launched into space! With Jelo, Gerry Rosewell and the others worried, they launch into space, and find out Peeter is fine...in a space observatory. But, when they find out they are stranded, they must try to survive and escape....in kinda illogical ways. This story is basically based off SMG4's blooper, "Shoot to the Observatory in the Sky". EDIT: '''I admit, this was a pretty unoriginal story. I was running low on ideas, I guess. Bottomline, I'm gonna say this has barely any originality and you may not have fun reading it. Sorry. Cast *Jason Ritter as Jelo *Mark Silverman as Gerry and Random Astronaut *Tara Strong as Rosewell, Daisy and the Lumas *Josh Gad as Peeter *Grey DeLisle as Peach, Rosalina and Hattriece *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi Story (Just a sunny day in Keyway Street. Jelo and the others are hanging out with Peach.) '''Jelo: '''So what's the deal with the warp pipe? '''Peach: '''I use it when I need to enter my kingdom, and when I want to go back to America. '''Gerry: '''I see. '''Peeter: Hey guys! Watch me launch myself from Peach's backyard cannon! Peach: Okay, but be careful! Did you remember not to set it to "Loadsa Power"? Peeter: Uhhh, (looks at the settings, it's set to "Loadsa Power") Uh, no? Rosewell: Good luck! (Peeter jumps in, and he's stuck!) Peeter: ''' Guys? I'm stuck! '''Rosewell: '''Oh no! '''Luigi: '''Dont worry! I'll save ya! (attemps to get Luigi off the cannon, but it don't work) It's not working! '''Mario: '''Mama mia. (The cannon slightly tilts, and Peeter is launched into space!!!!! He's now floating.) '''Peeter: Where am I? Space Core: (passing thru) SPAAAAAAACCCCEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Peeter: '''OH NO! (passes out) ''<< Hattriece's Lair >>'' '''Hattriece: '''HAHAHA!!! With my new and improved satellite, or better yet, the "Hattellite", I can finally take over Echo Creek! And spy over my neighbor's house. Hmm, let's see... (Peeter is shown) '''Hattriece: ...okay, what the heck?! (The screen gets static-y and grainy, and a silhouette of someone appears. It dissapears, the static stops, and Peeter is gone!) Hattriece: '''That was some Jedi crap. No matter, time to stop that Jelo! (The screen zooms in to Earth, showing an empty Jelo's house.) '''Hattriece: He's out. (silence) YES! FINALLY! I CAN TAKE OVER ECHO CREEK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! (cough) Augh, (cough cough, voice rough) Ugh, I need (cough) I need some water. (cough cough) Jelo: Whoa! That is very far! Hmm..... (spots the cannon's settings set to "Loadsa Power") Oh crap! Daisy: What is it, Jelo? Jelo: You might wanna take a look. (The gang spots the cannon's settings!) Peach: '''Oh no! '''Luigi: '''Why "Oh no"? '''Peach: Since he set the settings up high, he's gonna be launched into space! Rosewell: '''(GASP) He's gonna die! What are we gonna do?! '''Jelo: Either I'm stupid or smart, but I got a plan! Everyone get in the cannon! (Everyone gets in the cannon.) Gerry: '''It doesn't fit! '''Luigi: Too....tight....can't...move.... Peach: Help me, I'm claustrophobic! Mario: What now? Jelo: '''Okay, time to set this thing up to eleven! (Jelo reaches out for the setting knobs, and turns it Up to Eleven . Everyone gets launched!) '''Peeter: (wakes up) ...Ugh......Ch-Chicken...is that you? Luma: HEYA! Peeter: GAH! (jumps off the observatory in fear, but ends up being dragged back by Luma thru wedgie) Who are you? What is this place? Rosalina: (appears) Do not worry. You are safe and sound. Peeter: (lovestruck, however he snaps out of it later) Who are you? And what's that star-shaped thing? Rosalina: Welcome to my flying observatory! I am Rosalina, and this is a Lum– Wait, Peeter. We met back then in the Locked Rooms! How come you don't remember me? Peeter: ...We never interacted, I guess? Rosalina: Okay, fi– Pink Luma: '''Watch out!!!! It's a meatieeerrr!!!!!!!! '''Random Astronaut: You meant a meteor, right? Pink Luma: (to the astronaut, screaming) NOOOO!!!!!! IT'S DEFINITELY A MEATIER!!!!! (A meteor crashes into the Observatory, and its....hold up, it's not a meteor, it's Jelo, Gerry, Rosewell, Peach, Daisy, Mario and Luigi!) Rosewell: Huh? Jelo: (spots Peeter) Peeter! Ya okay! Rosalina: '''Hello, Jelo! Nice to meet you again! ''<< In space... >>'' '''Hattriece: (in a giant space ship) I must locate this force and steal it! In a blip, I'll rule over Echo Creek! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! (A giant meteor crashes into Hattriece's space ship, spiraling it out of control. It's headed for the Observatory!) Pink Luma: (spots Hattriece's spaceship about to crash into the Observatory) OH NO!!!!! ANOTHER MEATIER!!!!!!!!! Jupiter (the planet):''' (faces Luma, he looks like from The Amazing World of Gumball) Your IQ must be that of a dustmite, rite? It's "meteor"! (And Hattriece crashes right into the core! Suddenly, Police Lumas burst in!) '''Police Lumas: GET THE PURPUR-TATER! (The lumas charge into Hattriece, but they just bounce off) Hattriece: Huh, my back is itchy...stupid short arms... Jelo: hahahaha– WAT?! Oh. Rosalina: Lumas, calm down! (to Hattriece) And who might you be, an enemy? Hattriece: Well, it was those punks (points to Jelo, Gerry, Peeter, Rosewell, Daisy, Peach, Mario and Luigi) who did this! Daisy: LIAR! (punches Hattriece so hard that it launches her into a wall) Anyway, she's Hattriece, Jelo's nemesis. Rosalina: 'I see. Sadly, your flight back to home will be delayed. '''Gerry: '''Well, how long? '''Rosalina: '''About two millennia. (The gang except Rosalina start screaming! Peeter attempts to jump off the observatory, but is dragged back by Gerry thru wedgie.) '''Peeter: '(screaming) Stop with the wedgies! '''Jelo: Now that we're stranded, what should we do? (idea!) Let's pass the time! Peach: How about we bake a cake! Peeter: '''Good idea, I'm hungry. Let's go to the kitchen! ''<< Kitchen >>'' 'Peach: '(puts a giant Cake Mix pack on the floor) Alright, let's bake a cake! DAISY! Where are you now? No way am I doing the cooking part alone again! '''Daisy: Hold it there! I'm just checking what ingredients we should use! There's avocado, orange, mango, apple, Dorito, Pringles, gunpowder– Jelo: Daize, the last 3 aren't actually cake ingredients. Peach: No bother choosing, just choose the peaches! Daisy: What?! NO WAY! Peach: Whaddya got against peaches?! Tell me! Daisy: Nothing! I just don't think your ego needs any boasting by using, in every single recipe, a fruit that's named after you! How about we vary that a little? Peach: Oh, so you wanna make a daisy cake instead, huh? Mario: (sweatdrop) This cannot go well. Rosalina: Wait! I have an idea! Let's make a Star Bit cake! They're really good and yummy! Plus they're low calorie. Peach: I dunno, they aren't peaches, but....LET'S DO IT! (20 mins. of baking later) Peach: Here we go, the cake is ready! Jelo: '''I can taste it already! '''Peach: '''Alright! Time to slice it! (Peach slices the cake, and gives it to everyone, even Gourmet Guy! They all taste it...) '''Jelo: '''Yum! '''Rosewell: Impressive! Luigi: I can eat this all day! Mario: You said it, bro! Gourmet Guy: 'It's....It's....IT'S SO GOOD!!!!! WOOHOOO!!!! THIS IS THE BEST CAKE I'VE EVER TASTED IN MY WHOLE LIFE!!!! (runs out of the Kitchen in joy and jumps out of the Observatory) '''Jelo: '(silence) Oh well. (The speakers play a small jingle!) '''Green Luma: '''It's storytime! YAY! (The Lumas rush in massive crowds to the library.) '''Rosalina: '''Let's not worry about all that, it's storytime. '''Rosewell: '''Guess we'll figure it out later. ''<< Storytime >>'' (The whole gang, even Hattriece, the astonaut, and the Lumas are in the library. Gerry, Daisy and Hattriece are sleepy, Jelo, Rosewell, Peach and Mario are crying a lot of tears, Peeter is sleeping, and Luigi is nowhere to be found, save for a trophy of him.) 'Rosalina: '''With more "family members" in tow than can be counted, it's said that the comet visits the girl's home planet once every hundred years, its proud white tail glittering in the sky. The end! (The Lumas cheer!) '''Jelo: '(sniff) (sniff) That was (sniff) the saddest story (sniff) I ever heard. (Rosewell is crying) 'Jelo: '(wipes off tears) Hold up, who was that girl in the story? '''Mario: And where is Luigi? Luigi: (arrives) I left for a snack and all I found in the fridge was Star Bits! OUTRAGEOUS!!!! Peeter: Alright, enough! We wanna go home! Astonaut: Again! Again! Rosalina: Okay, maybe until you're sleepy. Purple Luma: Ugh, stories are so long ago. Can we just, like, watch a home movie instead? I want "Fifty Shades". Rosalina: The heck?! No! You're just 15! Purple Luma: I just look like 15. I'm 12,000 years old! So, can we watch that instead? Rosalina: (sigh) Fine...but....we don't have a VCR. Anyone have a VCR? Purple Luma: It's Blu-Ray, you archaic dork! Daisy: Alright, that's it! I can't take it anymore! When can we go home? Rosalina: (sigh) Just wait. (goes outside the Library, and rummages thru a pile of junk in her room) Luma: Alright, hat girl, gimme a story! Hattriece: No, there's no way I'll participate in your stupid shenani– Luma: '''(scary deep voice, to Hattriece) '''STORY! Hattriece: (visibly scared) Okay, okay, fine, I'll read you a story! Just please, please, don't hurt me! All Lumas: '''YAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Hattriece: I'll tell you a story. My mom used to read it when I was young, and I continue to read it to my young son. Rosalina: '''(arrives) I found it! Come outside. (The gang comes outside. Rosalina shows some techie thing.) '''Rosalina: '''It's a wormhole generator. We can jump the whole universe with this! Okay, now listen, you must charge it for exactly 90 seconds! Or 1 and-a-half minutes. If you overcharge it, something bad will happen! I'll go check on the Lumas. (goes back to the Library) '''Hattriece: (insert bedtime story) Rosalina: '''(yawns) Oh...well......couldn't hurt to.....hit...the....sack.....(sleeps face first) (Peeter has been charging it 2 minutes now.) '''Jelo: Man, it feels like more than 90 seconds. Rosalina: (suddenly wakes up) GAH! How long have I been sleeping?! Gotta check on the others! Peeter, please tell me you shot it! Peeter: Wha-wha? Okay! I'll– Rosalina: Augh, forget it! (grabs the wormhole generator, and shoots it....GASP! The wormhole generator has created a black hole!) Rosalina: AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! What have you done?! You created a black hole! Luma: Nah-uh, there's no way we sacrificing ourselves again. You're on your own. (leaves, but gets sucked in) Jelo: Great! There's no way we can escape! Plus, we'll die! (Everyone starts screaming, and Gerry jumps off the Observatory, but is dragged back by Rosewell thru wedgie) Rosewell: 'First Peeter now you? Geez, louize. '''Jelo: WAIT! '(opens his backpack, and all the stuff goes in, including a giant cork which blocks the black hole) Okay, now what? '''Rosalina: We need something to propel the Observatory back. The black hole is enlargening right now, and that large cork won't be useful if it's sucked in. (idea) Wait! Can anyone make a blast so powerful that it propels the Observatory? Peeter: I got a plan! But you won't like it. (grabs out Rosalina's Wormhole Generator and eats it. He then vomits out a lase, causing the Observatory to rocket itself towards Earth, crashing on Jelo's house.) Jelo: '''Woohoo, go Peeter! '''Peeter: '''Oh yeah, go me! '''Hattriece: That's it, I'm going home. See ya, losers. Mario: '''Wait, what about the black hole? '''Rosalina: The black hole will neutralize itself over time, for some unknown reason. And because why not. Now, time to repair my observatory. I might be staying here for a while. (grabs out a toolbox) Jelo: I'll be repairing my house. (grabs out a toolbox) See ya! Daisy: '''(to Peach, smiling) You know what that means? '''Peach and Daisy: SLEEPOVER! • The End! • Rating How would you rate the story? 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Stories Category:The Shenanigang 2